Not Unexpected
by hellapeachy
Summary: Neuro discovers something new about his human partner that he had somehow missed before. Though, new and unexpected are entirely different things. Set after the manga's ending. Originally written in 2015. NeuYako.


**A/N:** I'm trash for both MTNN and NeuYako so here's something dumb I wrote like a year and a half ago.

Not used to writing from Neuro's perspective at all, though, so I'm still a little unsure how I feel about how it turned out. But I decided to post it anyway. Because the world always needs more MTNN content.

Also, I had no god damn idea what to title this so excuse the lame fic name.

x

It wasn't that he was _surprised_ , exactly.

No, in all actuality, it made quite a bit of sense and did not betray his expectations in the slightest. What was _truly_ surprising about the entire thing, if anything, was that _he_ hadn't _noticed_ earlier. Somehow the little detail had managed to slip through _his_ observation!

Yako sleepwalked. And sleep-ate.

Neuro had been _more than_ aware that she sleep- _bit_. The first night he had stayed in her apartment, she had fallen asleep on top of him, soon beginning to bite at his coat and shoulder. He had retaliated of course, despite knowing full-well that she hadn't been conscious. The marks that his own teeth had left upon her arm were mostly faded by now, but not enough for her to want to start wearing sleeveless shirts again, he had noticed.

Yet, somehow, despite staying in her apartment a handful of times since then, it had escaped his knowledge that when she wandered into the kitchen in the middle of the night she was actually sleepwalking. And to add to that, she even prepared herself simple foods and consumed them before returning to her room. He had seen the phenomenon at least twice and had assumed that her gluttony simply could not wait until the morning hours. And when he had made small comments to her as she did so, she had even given responses.

—Well, very _neutral_ responses more akin to grunts, but responses none-the-less. He had written it off as her tiny brain being even agonizingly slower than usual because of the lack of sleep.

But that night, her late night escapades to search for a snack had awoken him. So far she had only done such a thing while he was still awake, yet it seemed she had began feeding her black hole of a stomach later than what he had been suspecting to be the norm. Slamming cupboards, clanging of dishes, and the tinkling of silverware; it was not long before the demon had been roused from his slumber. And in one swift movement, he had raised himself to his feet, crossing the expanse of her living room's ceiling to enter the kitchen.

"—Once again, louse, you cannot wait until morning to _stuff_ yourself full of food," he had said, looming down upon her from above. Yet Yako had not had any sort of reaction besides half of a grunt.

The demon's eyes had flashed dangerously, displeasure at being ignored oozing forth from him. First waking him up and then ignoring him? Oh, so very bold and something that he had surely been planning to punish her severely for. Long legs took a step forward, and he turned her head sharply to face his own. However, what he was met with was not at all what he had been expecting.

Her eyes had been glassy, staring past him completely. That was when it had hit him that she had not been conscious at all. That every single time she had gotten up in the middle of the night to eat, she had been _asleep_. Really, Neuro didn't entirely know whether he wanted to laugh, or shake his head in exasperation.

She really _did_ have an appetite to match his own. So much that it even moved her body like a puppet when she was unconscious. _Truly_ , she had achieved a new level of gluttony.

—But just because she hadn't been aware, however, did _not_ save her from punishment. She had still woken him up and ignored him. He wouldn't leave such transgressions unaddressed. Another sharp turn of her head cracked her neck in an unpleasant way, and suddenly the kitchen was filled with her shocked screams and the clattering of the dishes she dropped as she was pulled back to the waking world.

"AHHH! Neuro, what the _hell_?!"

— _There_ she was.


End file.
